


Intervium

by IzayaMoriarty, SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pozn. od SallyPejr - Tý blaho, na tohle jsem úplně zapomněla... A propo, já byla novinář. :D</p></blockquote>





	1. Sebastian Moran

**Vy jste Sebastian Moran, jeden z nejlepších odstřelovačů současnosti, mezinárodně hledaný zločinec a nájemný vrah. Přesto jste souhlasil s rozhovorem pro naše noviny. Co vás přesvědčilo, abyste vyšel ze stínu na veřejnost?**

Jim.

 

**Takže ještě pořád pracujete pro Jamese Moriartyho?**

Ano.

 

**Můžete našim čtenářům prozradit, jaký je pan Moriarty zaměstnavatel?**

...

 

**Jaké známky jste dostal z referátů a slohových prací?**

Jak to souvisí?

 

**Jen mě to tak napadlo vzhledem k vaší slovní zásobě. Ale pojďme dál. NAše čtenáře by zajímalo, co si myslíte o tzv. Fanfiction MorMor. Víte, co to je?**

Ano, vím.

 

**A váš názor na MorMor?**

...

 

**Tohle je rozhovor do novin. Bylo by milé, kdybyste své odpovědi vyjadřoval slovně. Ideálně několika slovními větami.**

.. Proti MorMoru nic nemám.

 

**A zakládá se MorMro na pravdě?**

Většinou.

 

**Můžete svou odpověď upřesnit? Pokud nechcete říct, co je pravda, můžete nám alespoň říct, co pravda není?**

Ne.

 

**Ne odpovídáte na co?**

Nechci to upřesnit.

 

**No, dobrá. Jaký je váš osobní názor na Fanfiction Sheriarty?**

Nereálné.. 

 

**Johniarty?**

Nepravděpodobné.

 

**Vezmu to ve zkratce a odpovězte prosím na každý fanfic zvlášť. MorMor, Moriarty a Irene, Vy a Molly.**

To už tady bylo a nevyšlo to.

 

**To je odpověď na MorMor?**

Ne, na Moriarty a Irene a Moly a já.

 

**Co se stalo? Myslím vás a Molly.**

Jim.

 

**Přebral vám ji?**

Ne. Využil ji a to pro ni byla poslední kapka.

 

**Takže váš vztah skončil díky Moriartymu. Není pro vás problematické pro něj pracovat? Nebo se to vyrovnalo?**

...

 

**Urovnal si to ve stylu MorMor?**

 

 

**Nevím, jestli to potvrzuje pravidlo, že ti fyzičti zdatní na tyhle věci nejsou, ale Sebastian moran bohužel odešel. Snad bude sdílnější příště.**

 

 


	2. James Moriarty

**James Moriarty, jediný kriminální konzultant na světě, Napoleon zločinu, největší zločinec naší doby. Jsme opravdu rádi, že jste přijal naši nabýdku k rozhovoru.**

_Tolik lichotek hned na začátku. Ale jděte.  
_

 

**Žádné lichotky, jen pravda. Asi nemá smysl chodit kolem horké kaše, tak se zeptám na to, co naše čtenáře zajímá nejvíc. Jaký je vztah mezi vámi a Sebastianem Moranem?**

_Velmi živý.  
_

 

**Člověk jako vy se jistě dokáže vyjádřit i trochu květnatěji.**

_O to ano! Vztah mezi mnou a Sebbym bývá většinou pracovní, ale najdou se i jisté výjmky.  
_

 

**Například?**

_Jak moc můžu zajít do detajlů?  
_

 

**Mám na tenhle rozhovor jen jednu stránku.  
**

_Jaká škoda. Řekněme, že dvě třetiny obrázků s MorMorem jsou pravdivé.  
_

 

**A která to jsou? Nebo by možná bylo rychlejší, kdybyste řekl, která pravdivá nejsou.  
**

_To je těžké říct.  
_

 

**Nejste tak výmluvný, jak se o vás říká.**

_Ne, všechno co se říká, je pravda.  
_

 

**No, taky se říká, že máte pletky s vašim napřítele, Sherlockem Holmesem. Na internetu se tomu říká Sheriarty.**

_Já tomu říkám chvilková slabost s Sherlym.  
_

 

**A názor Holmese?  
**

_Ten se k tomu moc nevyjadřuje, i když ví, že takovou věc rozhodně neutají a ani nevymaže._

 

**A co na tuhle chvilkovou slabost říkal John? A co říkal na téma Johniarty?  
**

_S Johníkem to byla jiná chvilka. A myslím, že na to on nikdy nezapomene.  
_

 

**Podle fanoušků máte pletky s každým, kolem koho projdete. Co je na tom pravdy?  
**

_Úplná pravda to rozhodně není, ale něco na tom nejspíš bude.  
_

 

**Koho jste vynechal?**

_Paní Hudsonovou. Například.  
_

 

**A co Mycroft Holmes nebo detektivové ze ScotladYardu?  
**

_Mikimu se to podařilo vymazaat ze záznamů, ale né z mé hlavy. ScotladYard? Tam jich pár bylo, ale ne všichni.  
_

 

**A přitom Holmes vypadá, že žije jen pro svou práci ve vládě.  
**

_Nevěřili byste, čeho všeho je on v takových chvíli schopen.. On je celkem dost aktivní v tomhle.  
_

 

**Doufám, že tohle stihneme vydat dřív, než nám to zatrhne.**

_To já taky!_

 

**Můžete nám prozradit, co chystáte do budoucna?  
**

_Kdybych to řekl, Sebby by musel zabít každého, kdo by si to přečetl._

 

**Máme asi tři miliony čtenářů. Nebo alespoň tolik výtisků prodáváme.**

_To je dost lidí, Sebby by neměl radost.. No doufám, že mezi nimi nejsou hrobníci, jelikož budou mít hodně práce.  
_

 

**Průzkum ohledně povolání čtenářů jmse nedělali.  
**

_Měli by jste to zkusit.  
_

 

**Možná příště. Mimochodem, vzhledem k vaší osobnosti a povaze, nemá Sebastian Moran problémy s vámi spolupracovat?**

_Ne, myslím, že.. možná trochu, ale on je celkem dost přispůsobyvý._

 

**A nebojíte se, že jednou přetáhnete strunu a Moranovi rupnou nervy?  
**

_Sebby toho dost vydrží a navíc já vím, jak ho uklidnit.  
_

 

**Ve vašem zájmu doufám, že je to pravda. Těšilo mě, pane Moriarty.  
**

 

 


	3. James Moriarty a Sebastian Moran

**James Moriarty a Sebastian Moran. Napoleon zločinu a jeho loajální zabiják. Pane Morane, můžete nám prozradit, jak jste se seznámili?**

…

_Chtěl mě zabít.._

 

**Očividně se mu to nepovedlo. Není to pro člověka, který se živý zabíjením trochu.. No, nekazí vám to pověst?**

…

_Povedlo by se mu to, kdybych mu nenabýdl, aby pro mě pracoval. No a on to přijal._

 

**Hádám, že práce pro vás se neodmítá. Spolupracuje se vám spolu dobře?**

…

_Já osobně jsem spokojen a Sebby si nikdy nestěžoval._

 

**Nebude to tím, že nikdy nemluví?**

…

_Ale on mluví. A často. Třeba když se napije, tak ho někdy nemůžu zastavit. Ale jinak se mnou mluví._

 

**Měli jsme tenhle rozhovor vést v baru. Příště budu chytřejší.**

…

_A víte, že je to dobrý nápad? Hmm i když posledně, když jsme navštívili bar, tak ns naštvali a tak jsme ho zrušili..._

 

**Nebojte, nebude to ke známým. Vy dva spolu pracujete a žijete spolu. Nebojíte se, že na sebe budete mít ponorkovou nemoc? Nebo že se spolu začnete nudit?**

S ním?!

_My se nikdy nudit nebudeme._

 

**A nelezete si občas na nervy?**

_No~ podle situace, ale asi ne tak často, jak myslíte.._

 

**To musíte nejlépe vědět vy. Vašim úhlavním nepřítelem, pokud se to tak dá říct, není Scotland Yard, ale Sherlock Holmes a jeho společník John Watson. Co si o nich myslíte vy dva?**

Nemusím je..

_Ale no tak, Sebby.. Johník a Sherly to je zajímav dvojice, to musíte uznat. Já osobně se s nimi bavil._

 

**Myslela jsem, že jste protivníci. To obvykle zahrnuje nepřátelské vztahy.**

…

_Jistě, ty tam jsou a Sherly se jich drží._

 

**Moran očividně taky. Proč vy ne?**

…

_Příjde mi to zajímavější a rozhodně zábavnější, než jen se na sebe mračit._

 

**Optimismus vám nechybí. Řekněte, ve vašem povolání, jak těžké je sehna klienta?**

_Není to tak těžké.._

Víme kde hledat.

_Naši klienti jsou.. v jistém smyslu úžasní, ale hlavně nahraditelní a oni to vědí._

 

**Klientela se tedy často mění. A co jejich požadavky? Chtějí lidé pořád to stejné, nebo jsou.. kreativní?**

_Jak kteří. V podstatě chtějí to samé, ale každý to chce trochu jinak._

 

**Můžete to upřesnit?**

_No jak bych to.. Je to trochu složitější._

…

_Ne, na tohle asi neodpovím._

 

**Vám došla slova? To se snad ještě nestalo.**

_To zas ne. Já mám.._

Ale stalo.

_.. Tak jak bych to řekl, by jste to nemohli vytisknout._

 

**Proč ne?**

_Řekněme, že by to dosti naštvalo Mycrofta._

 

**Mycroftu Holmesovi nevadilo ani to, že jsme zveřejnili informaci o tom, že měl s vámi pletky. Myslím, že by mohl zkousnout i toto.**

_Toho teda neznáte jako já._

 

**V tom máte asi pravdu, ale trochu jsme odbočili. Můžete mi teda říct, v čem jsou vaši klienti kreativní?**

NE!

 

**Vypadáte trochu rozčíleně.. Mám tady několik dotazů od vašich... fanoušků. Často se ptají, co je pravda na těch fotkách a obrázcích, které o vás kolují na internetu.**

_Fotky na internetu říkáte? Já osobně mám MorMor obrázky rád. Nevěřili byste jak dokáží inspirovat, ale ne všechny jsou pravdivé! Třeba ta když jsem vyřezal Sebbymu na zda 'My dog', tak to není pravda. Sebbymu jsem nic do kůže nevyřezal.._

Vážně?

… _teda krom podpisu. Přiznávám, že jsem tam chtěl napsat 'Majetek Jima Moriartyho', ale Sebby protestoval, tak tam má jen 'JM'._

 

**Jak jste na to reagoval, když to udělal?**

_Haha~_

Udělal mi to, když jsem byl opilí. Uvědomil jsem si to až druhý den ráno.

 

**Není snadné žít s Jamesem Moriartym, že?**

Není to až tak hrozné...

_Aww jsi milí._

Zvykl jsem si, ale trvalo mi, než jsem se přesvědčil, že zabít ho, je špatně.

 

**Chtěl jste mu ten podpis oplatit? Nebo spíš oplatil jste mu to nějak?**

Ne.

 

**Předpokládám, že ten jeho podpis není jediný.. řekněme vtípek. Vracíte mu jeho chování a provokace?**

_Vtípek, to jste řekla moc hezky._

Když překročí hranici, tak ano..

 

**Uvedete příkald? Můžete oba.**

_Příklad vtípku nebo.. trestu?_

 

**Co jste provedl a jak vám to vrátil?**

Dělá často snídani hodně, hodně, hodně brzo ráno. No, tomu se nedá říkat ráno, to je ještě večer. Provokuje už jen chováním.. Bere mi věci a nevrátí je. Velice často se probouzím s pouty..

_Je to moje zlatíčko~ No, rozhodně mě trestá ignorací._

 

**Já bych vás asi chtěla uškrtit místo ignorace.**

_Možná se budete divit, ale Sebby na mě ještě nikdy nevztáhl ruku.._

Ignorace mu vadí víc, než kdybych mu zlámal ruce.. nebo zapálil Westwood.

 

**Máte pravdu, divím se. Vaše přezdívka je tygr. Jak vznikla? A jaký vztah máte k tomu zvířeti?**

On mi tak začal říkat. Kdysi jsem je lovil..

_Ty zvířátka má Sebby rád._

 

**Tygři jsou chránění a vy jste je lovil? A tvrdíte, že je máte rád?**

Lovil jsem je, než jsem začal pracovat pro něj. A ano mám je rád.

_Jinak by je přece nelovil._

 

**Ale vás má taky rád, ne?**

_Jsem si tím jistý. Jsem si jistý i tím, že mě chce zastřelit... Ale vím, že to neudělá._

 

**Je vidět, že v něj máte důvěru. Když se vrátíme k obrázkům z internetu. Velice často jste tam oba dva zobrazováni s Molly Hooperovou. Někdy každý zvlášť, jindy všichni tři. Jaký vztah máte k ní?**

_Určitou dobu na nás byla naštvaná, že jsme ji neřekli pravdu a využili ji při hře se Sherlym, ale Sebby si s ní pak promluvil a teď se s ními baví jako by nic a nejednou nás navštíví._

 

**To chodí jen na zdvořilostní návštěvy?**

_Když to řeknete taklhe.._

Většinou ji pozveme, ale jindy přijde sama.

 

**No dobrá. Ještě by všechny zajímala pravda o Richardu Brookovi. Na internetu jsou tři teorie. Že je vš výmysl, že je vaše hodné Já a nebo váš bratr/dvojče. Která je ta správná?**

_Mě se líbí všechny._

Ta první je pravda.

 

**To bude vaše fanoušky asi mrzet. Teorie o bratrovi je velice oblíbená.**

_Že jo!_

Nezačínej zas..

 

**Vy dva máte nějakou rodinu? Nepočítám teď, že máte jeden druhého.**

Ne.

_Jsem jedináček a moji rodiče jsou mrtví._

 

**Končí nám rozhovor, chtěli byste něco vzkázat fanouškům?**

Ne.

_Zrovna mě nic nenapadá._

 

**Zase vám došla řeč?**

…

_Ne, jen nevím co jim vzkázat. Podporovat je ve zločinu nesmím a nic jiného mě nenapadá._

 

**To je pravda. Mno děkuji vám oběma za rozhovor.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pozn. od SallyPejr - Tý blaho, na tohle jsem úplně zapomněla... A propo, já byla novinář. :D


End file.
